Anchored in Love
by pathtales
Summary: Summary: We all know how the story of Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen ends, but how does it begin? "I'm anchored at last, I'm anchored in love divine"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We all know how the story of Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen ends, but how does in begin? "I'm anchored at last, I'm anchored in love divine"

_Dark and stormy weather _  
_It still inclines to rain _  
_The clouds hang over center _  
_My love's gone away on a train_

_-_Dark and Stormy Weather, traditional Appalachian song

I nearly jumped as the bell rang that signaled the end of morning classes and the lunch break. I was so nervous about what I was about to do I had barely paid attention in class. I gathered my things and quickly followed my classmates to the lunch room, but instead of sitting at my normal table I took a deep breath and headed to the back where my brother as his friends were.

It was easy to spot him; there weren't many kids in the final year of schooling past lunch. Once you turned eighteen, it was permitted that you could leave at midday to go to work or help your family. Most of District 12 was so poor that most students did just that. Only those of us who were fortunate enough to live in town were ever able to really finish our schooling; not like any of us really needed it anyway. We all worked with our parents learning their trade, like my brother and I did in our parent's apothecary.

"Ally." My brother frowned at me as I walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Can you let mom and dad know that I'm staying late to study?" I asked quickly before I could lose my nerve. This was the very first time I had ever lied, and I had no idea if I would pull it off. I was already a pretty awkward person so I guess this didn't seem out of the ordinary for me.

"Sure." He nodded. I nodded my head once and headed back to my table. I got a few looks, but no one was up to talking today. It was just to painful, especially knowing that two in our number were missing. I looked over to the table of my classmates were the Seam kids sat, knowing they also had several empty seats.

I ate my lunch as my mind wandered to the events of the last three days. It was the 50th Reaping of the awful Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell they called it. Twice as many names were called this year, twice as many young children sent to die for the entertainment of the Capitol. One of my best friend's was chosen as one of the female tributes.

I couldn't believe it when her name was called. Maysilee Donner. I hugged her once as her name was called, then for what would probably be the last time in the Justice Building before she was taken away.

Margret, May's twin sister, had all but broken at her sister's leaving. They were true twins; always finishing each other's sentences and able to tell what the other was doing, even if they weren't in the same place. That was who my deception was for today; Margret. She had made herself so ill from grief, I feared I might lose both my best friends. My father wouldn't allow me to use any of the medicine from the shops, so I had to go collect my own herbs. My family would think I'm here studying and I'd be able to gather the ingredients I need to help my friend.

The rest of the day seemed to go in slow motion, as if it knew my plan and was making me wait. The second I heard the final bell, I nearly jumped from my seat to rush out. But then I remembered I was suppose to be staying back, so I allowed everyone to leave so the other towns kids wouldn't see me sneak out the back.

Finally, I made my way to the Seam. I've only ever come here with my parents to help the ill, but I never really took it all in before. It was so different from Town; much more wild and unkept. No one was really out, all working or getting some much needed rest, which I was thankful for. With my pale skin, blond hair, and light eyes, I really stuck out like a sore thumb.

Finally I made it to the edge by the tall, electric fence and the wooded area. Not daring to get too close to the fence, I started to search for the proper herbs I needed. I found wild sage and chives rather quickly, and I eventually saw some chamomile as well. I gathered a few more things I could use like bark, but their was one main ingredient I couldn't find; peppermint. I found some lemon mint, but peppermint was best. I got a whiff of the scent after a strong breeze and finally spotted some.

Right on the other side of the fence. My heart dropped; I had no idea how I was going to get it. I knew that some people were brave enough, and certainly more capable than I, were able to get across the fence to pick wild berries and even hunt. But this was something I had no idea how to do. I approached the fence cautiously, looking to see if there was some way to grab at the peppermint.

It seemed that if I had a branch, I might be able to sweep some through, but that was assuming I could do it with out getting shot by electricity. I decided to test the fence and threw some bark at it to see what would happen, and I was rather surprised when nothing did. So I threw a few sticks at it, and when still nothing happened I steeled myself to approaching the fence with a stick.

I slowly extended my arm, ready to drop the branch should anything happen, taking tiny steps forward until I was just about to touch it.

"Gahh!" Came a shout from right behind me. I screamed loudly, causing birds to fly in all directions from the trees and I fell to the ground. Catching my breath I looked up at the laughing boy who had scared me half to death.

"I'm sorry," he reached out his hand to me and helped me up. "I didn't mean to scare you so bad."

I simply stared at him. I sort of recognized him, but I didn't know his name, only that his last name was Everdeen. I only knew that he was in my brother's year, he brought wild herbs to my father occasionally, and half the girls in school had a crush on him because of his singing voice.

"You're the apothecary's daughter, right?" He asked. "Sorry I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Jackson." He held his hand out to me and I looked up at him. He was taller than me which was surprising; I was considered pretty tall for a girl and I usually towered over boys.

"Allison." I said simply, finally shaking his hand.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked. "Not a lot of town kids come up to the Seam, let alone the far corner of the fence."

"I was looking for some herbs." I said, not wanted to reveal too much.

"Ahh, that explains why you were testing the fence." He said. "What are you after?"

This boy was far too conversational.

"Peppermint." I said, and for some reason he laughed. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Not one of many words, are you? There's some peppermint over there." He nodded, and I was a little surprised he could recognize the plant. "The fence isn't on, you would hear the buzzing. I'll show you the hole and you can grab some."

"What?" I shook my head and took a step back. "I rather not go past the fence."

"Ahh, a full sentence." He grinned at me. "If you don't want to then I can grab them real fast if you like?"

"Sure." I said, still apprehensive. He laughed again, and quickly went through the fence in a hidden hole, picked some peppermint, and held it out through the fencing.

"Go on, take it." He shook it as I approached slowly.

"Thank you." I said softly as I took it. He nodded and began to leave but I mad a split second decision. "Wait!"

"Yes?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was out here." I said quickly. "I'd owe you one."

"No problem." He winked at me, then headed into the woods. I had a bad feeling about the entire thing but quickly turned to head back to town.

"How was studying?" My mom asked as I walked into the front door.

"Yes!" I said quickly with a smile. "I mean, it went well. I think I'm ready for the quiz that's coming up."

"That's good." She smiled, getting back to the medicine she was working on. I quickly headed to my room and made a tea and paste out of my ingredients, finishing my homework as it set. The sun was starting to set, but I knew I had to try and convince my mom to let me visit Maggy.

"Mom?" I asked, my stuff hidden in my bag. "Maggy missed school today, you know she's sick, and I thought I'd stop by to let her know about the quiz. I've just thought of that."

"Sure, just be back before your father is." She said, waving me off. He and my brother did house calls in the evenings but we're always back by super. I only had about 10 minutes, so I raced out the door to the next block where she lived.

"Ah, Ally." Mrs. Donner smiled sadly when she opened the door. "Come in, Maggy is in her room."

"Thank you." I said quietly. I couldn't imagine what se must be feeling like with her daughter being a tribute. I rushed to Maggy's room and saw she was simply lying on her bed staring at nothing.

"Maggy?" I entered the room. "It's Allison."

"Ally?" She asked. I normally hated being called Ally, but I wasn't going to argue it now. She sat up as I rushed over to her and held her tight as fresh sobs came from both of us.

"She's gone." Maggy sobbed. "May is gone."

"She might survive." I said, though I didn't believe my own words. "She's tough."

"There are twice as many victors!" She sobbed. "Her odds are even less than they would have been any other year."

"There isn't anything we can do now." I said sadly. "But you are going to waste away. I made you some tea and some healing paste. Drink the tea for your stomach and have some of the paste to help you sleep."

"Ally, I-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I'm not loosing both of you." I said sternly. She looked at me for a moment before hanging her head.

"You're right." She said, taking the thermos.

"I always am." I me at it as a joke but I was too sad to deliver it right. "I have to be back for dinner, but please take the paste tonight."

"I will." She nodded, sipping her tea. "Thanks."

"Always." I hugged her tightly before rushing home.

I got in just as Dad and Sam were walking up the lane. I helped mom set the table as they came in.

"Why were you out so late?" My dad asked sternly.

"I was letting Maggy know about the quiz coming up." I averted my eyes.

"Yes, Sam did mention you staying after school to study." He nodded and I nearly sighed from relief. Dinner went by in silence and I helped my mom prepare a few more things before going to bed.

The last thought to cross my mind was how much I dreaded the next week of the Hunger Games coverage.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: I'll be starting off each chapter with a traditional Appalachian song thats fits the chapter.

The title of the story, Anchored in Love, is also a traditional song:

_I'm feeling so happy, I'm anchored at last _  
_I'm anchored in love divine_


	2. Chapter 2

_This world is not my home  
I'm just a-passing through  
My treasure and my hopes all beyond the blue_

\- This world is not my home, traditional Appalachian song

May wasn't in class again today, but this time there was a good reason. Tonight was the interviews of the tributes before the games started tomorrow and the families were being made presentable. I only hoped she was doing well.

I quickly headed over to the bathroom before class started for the day and was startled to see a group of girls surrounding a girl who was in serious destress. They were all Seam girls and the one sobbing on the ground was clearly having a panic attack.

"Move, she needs air." I say, jumping in immediately. I was always more confident in these kind of situations. I heard one person whisper that I was the apothecary's daughter and to listen to me. They backed up as I turned on the sink and wet my hands to cool them. I knelt next to her and put my hands on her neck. "I want you to breath with me, ok?" I say as I started to slowly and deeply breath. She tried to mimic me but I could feel her heart still racing. "It's ok, just focus on breathing." After a few moments I could feel her pulse slowing down and she wasn't sobbing nearly as hard.

"Are you feeling better Helen?" one girl finally asked and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah." Helen murmured. "Thank you… I'm sorry but I don't recall your name."

"Allison." I smiled. "Next time you start to have an attack the best thing is to splash your face with some cold water and breath just like I showed you."

"Thank you Allison." Helen whispered. "I thought I could handle coming to school today but I guess not."

"It's not too late to sneak out." The tallest girl said. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." Helen nodded as she stood up before turning to me. "And thank you. My boyfriend is one of the tributes and I'm not handling it well."

"I understand." I admitted. "My best friend was also reaped. I have been doing the breathing trick to keep from having a panic attack myself."

"That's right, the town girl." The girl frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." There wasn't more to say. The Seam girls left and I stared into the mirror not really seeing myself. I let myself cry. For May, for Maggy, for Helen, and for everyone in all the districts who have been affected by these games. It's been 50 years of this madness. Maybe it will end after this. It's been 50 years since the rebel uprising, I think the districts have learned their lesson.

I finally compose myself and take my seat, the teacher scolding me for being late. My friends give me an odd look but we try and focus on the lesson. I must have dozed off however because after what felt like only a few minutes the bell rang for lunch. As I gathered my things two of the Seam girls passed me and nodded, so I nodded back.

"What was that?" Leland Mellark asked as we walked out of the school building. It was a half day so we could go to the town square at exactly 6:00 pm for the broadcast.

"Oh, a friend of theirs was having a panic attack this morning and I helped out." I explained. "That's also why I was late."

"You're always too kind." Leland chuckled.

"Well she has a boyfriend in the games, so I understand." I admitted.

"Must be that Abernathy boy." Ruby, another good friend offered. "Since the other boy was so young."

The rest of my friends started talking about what they knew of the other tributes but I kept quiet. I finally got home and stayed silent as I did some chores early today to keep my mind occupied. My parents and brother finally got home just in time for us to head to the square.

We saw the Mellarks and stood with them. Our shops were next to each other and our families had been friends for all my life. I stood next to Leland but looked ahead to where Maggy and her family stood up front. I wished I could go to her for support but knew it would never be allowed.

At 6pm on the dot the large screens turned on and Caesar Flickerman, the new personality for the Capital, came on the screen. He got the Capital crowd cheering and worked up, and brought out the contestants one by one. The careers were all the same; flaunted their strengths and appealed to the crowd. The other tributes tried different styles like mysterious, flirty, etc.

After what felt like a life time the first female tribute from 12 finally gets up and is very shy, but Caesar made her still look good somehow. Then it was May's turn.

"And next!" Caesar introduced with a flourish. "Is Maysilee Donner!" She walked onto the stage and she looked stunning. Her hair flowed in perfect curls and she had a beautiful blue gown that complimented her eyes. The crowd went wild.

"You are stunning my dear!" Caesar complimented her.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said with a wink. The crowd on the screens laughed at that and I had to smile too; she was always so confident.

"Ahhh, cheeky." Caesar laughed as well. "I like that!" He did some banter with her about the capital and I had to admire her smoothness. "Now, I have to ask you about that 7 you pulled from the game makers. You and your other tribute Haymitch Abernathy are the first ones to rank higher than a 5 from your district in nearly 10 years!"

"Well I don't want to give away all my secrets." May gave him a mysterious look. "But let's just say being the daughter of a butcher has given me some useful skills." I looked around and everyone was as shocked as I was; May was playing this like a Career. That was brilliant! She might be able to actually get some decent sponsors.

"So you think you might have a chance at winning then?" Caesar asked.

"I certainly am hoping so." May nodded. "It's about time District 12 had a winner, am I right?" She added that last part to the audience and they went mad.

Her time was then up and she was replaced by a shaking 13 year old boy who stuttered awkwardly through his entire interview. Finally he left and Caesar announced the final tribute, Haymitch. As he walked onto the screen I looked behind me, somewhat hoping to see Helen in the crowd. If I couldn't support Maggy maybe I could at least help her.

"Last but certainly not least is Haymitch Abernathy!" Caesar grinned. "Welcome."

Haymitch only nodded.

"There have been a lot of great talent across this stage, how are you feeling about that?"

Haymitch only shrugged. He seemed relaxed, cold, and bored.

"Come on now, you must have something to say." Caesar laughed nonplused. "You got an 8 on your training score! That must be exciting, yes?"

"I guess." He shrugged again.

"So modest." Caesar smiled. "This is such an exciting year to be a part of, 50 years! How do you feel about having so many extra competitors?"

"I don't really care." Haymitch leaned back. A few chuckles were heard from the crowd and the peacekeepers seemed more alert.

"Oh, such a kidder." Caesar started to look uncomfortable now. "Tell us about you then."

"Well I have grey eyes, dark hair, and I'm 6'1"." He said sarcastically. A few more laughs came from the crowd in 12 but on TV everyone seemed on edge.

"You are a handsome fellow." Caesar jumped at straws. "You must have a girl waiting back home for you."

Haymitch only shrugged. Caesar made a few more attempts at getting him to talk before time was finally up. I was in awe – this was never seen before.

"Well that's all the time we have." Caesar stood up and shook his hand. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"That's the thing, isn't it?" Haymitch retorted. "The odds are never in our favor." And he walked off stage. There were a few shouts of 'That's right' and 'true' and the peacekeepers were on alert now. No one was paying attention anymore and murmurs were going throughout the crowd. Somewhere in the back things were getting restless and the head peacekeeper got to the stage.

"Curfew tonight!" He shouted. "Now! Everyone back to your home!"

The crowd quickly dispersed and the peacekeepers followed the Seam people, expecting trouble.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next morning the televisions turned on full blast announcing that instead of having several viewing areas for the start of the Hunger Games, everyone would have to be in the town square. As we walked back I stood with my classmates this time and noticed more peacekeepers.

"More arrived overnight." Ruby informed me. "I saw them coming in from my house."

"It must have been because of the Abernathy boy." Leland scowled. "What he did was stupid, same with the people from the Seam encouraging it."

They continued to scowl at the Seam kids standing by us and I found that I disagreed with them.

"What do you mean?" Ruby scoffed and I realized I had said that out loud.

"Well." I blushed. "I thought it was brave."

"You think trying to mock the Capital is brave?" Virgil Undersee hissed at me.

"He was just being honest." I blushed deeper.

"And do you think the Seam people reacting the way they did was brave?" Ruby added. "It's going to get them killed."

I didn't say another word but I honestly felt the frustration from those in the Seam. They have never been there but I have. They have so little and barely survive. The capital doesn't care that much about District 12 and certainly not the poorer part that mines their coal for them. I looked around and saw the Seam girls from the bathroom were standing close to us and Helen met my eye and nodded slightly. I knew they had heard us. I decided to get a little closer to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Surprisingly better." She admitted. "Seeing him like that, not playing their games, that's how I want to remember him."

"What's so wrong about playing the part?" Ruby spoke up. "Are you insulting Maysilee because she doesn't have a death wish?"

"Hey, you do what you have to to survive." Another Seam girl stepped closer. "It doesn't matter how you do it."

"And you think what Haymitch did will help him survive?" Leland scoffed.

"Amber." Helen warned her friend who looked like she might deck Leland.

"Peacekeepers are looking." I interjected. Everyone quickly stopped and turned back to the screen as Caesar and another commentator were doing the pre-games wrap up. A hush fell upon the crowd as the arena came into view from the point of view of the tribute's rising. It was gorgeous; an amazing landscape that seemed to go on forever. The cornucopia was packed of good stuff and the camera swept across the tributes looking in awe. As second the timer hit 0 a few kids including Haymitch jumped off their stands and made a run for it but most of the tributes just stood there overwhelmed. But soon they ran off too and a bloodbath so violent occurred I had to look away.

"No!" A woman cried out and I turned to see the small boy had a knife thrown in his back by a career. Leland put an arm around me and I looked away again. I couldn't watch.

"She made it." He whispered to me suddenly. "May, she's running to the woods!"

"She's doing it." I said weakly. I pulled away and watched as the cameras now followed the surviving kids as they went into the wilderness. Now that the action was over the footage went to the bottom of the screen as the hosts came back on again to do commentary on what just happened. I barely paid attention, just desperately willed the camera to go back to Maysilee.

After what felt like hours the mandatory viewing was over and we were all dismissed.

"Haymitch is ok." I heard Amber say to a pale Helen. I made eye contact once more but stayed with my friends as we walked to class. Hunger Games can last weeks, one time even two and a half months, and when it's over the school year is over.

The TV monitor was on low as the teacher taught but it was permitted that we could pay attention to the screen instead of the lesson. I took advantage of that and so did it seem several other people. After a while it became obvious that the other girl from District 12 had been killed as well and I had to stop watching. I tried to pay attention as the teacher went on about some maths but my head was simply blank.


End file.
